Learning To Love And Possibly Possess
by Zombie Mary Uchiha
Summary: After the Four Shinobi War, Team 7 (including Sasuke) are a team once again. Does Sasuke know the difference between a teammate and a lover? Can Sasuke get over his jealousy of Sakura's fan boys? Will Sasuke FINALLY reveal his deep feelings for the medic- ninja? Might include their future
1. Meeting Once Again Team 7

My first fan fiction you guys c: some of you might of know my friend's fan-fiction that is in-progress (on my profile). Please remember that flames will not be accepted and any help for my story will be gratefully appreciated. I do NOT own Naruto nor the characters! Because if I did, I would of made SasuSaku happen for a long time now :)

It was an ordinary day in Konoha, after the Four Shinobi war incident, everything was back to normal. While in the Konoha Hospital, there was a pink haired shinobi doing her errands as always while the future orange haired shinobi sat in a room, impatiently waiting for his long lost- best friend Sasuke to wake up.

'_Damn it teme! Wake up already' _Naruto thought.

As Naruto's thoughts ran back to what happened a few weeks ago, sasuke's eyes opened and looked around the room.

'_Where am I?' _Sasuke thought

Sasuke then spots Naruto sitting on his right looking at the window and in which clears his throat.

"Finally you woke up teme" Naruto smiled and took a seat next to him

"What am I doing in Konoha?" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice.

"Gah, you don't remember right? We were both lying unconscious after we FINALLY defeated Madara, Sakura came in and helped us get here" Naruto sighed and gripped his shirt at the mere thought of Madara and the battle.

As Sasuke was about to speak, both him and Naruto heard a soft knock.

"Come in!" Naruto practically yelled

The door suddenly opened revealing a pink haired mistress and Sasuke immediately knew who she was.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto" she spoke

"You okay Sakura? You look tired" Naruto asked

Sakura ignored Naruto's comment and concentrated on Sasuke

'_He hasn't changed one bit' _she thought

"Mr. Uchiha, I have to take a simple test for you, to see if you are free to go" she then looked at her documents and waited for his reply.

"Hn" Sasuke continued to stare at her and thought "she has changed".

Sakura sighed as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Do you feel any type of unknown pain that I or any other medical personnel should take a look at?"

"No" Sasuke replied

"Okay, when was the last time you had a physical done?" she asked

"Four years ago" Sasuke again replied

"Stand up against the wall and face me" she commanded

Sasuke did as he was instructed and looked at Sakura straight in the eye

Sakura wrote down some notes and noticed how he was taller than her and slightly blushed, but brushed it off.

"Okay Uchiha, it seems that you have growth some-what, since you were here 4 or 5 years ago" she sighed and walked away

"So am I free now?" Sasuke asked

Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke and smirked. "You aren't off the hook yet, you must speak to Tsunade for your punishment and then your fate will be decided" she then walked out leaving both Sasuke and Naruto in shocked.


	2. Two friends re-uniting

Sorry for taking for-ever with chapter 2 and i'm truly sorry for the chapter being short but I can promise you that the future chapters will be longer c: once again, give me some feedback (it will be appreciated) and no flames will be tolerated. Moi doesn't own Naruto nor the characters simply because SasuSaku would be the amazing couple ever :3

As both Sasuke and Naruto were getting their stuff together, Hinata unexpectedly appeared in the room and slightly blushed.

"H-hi Naruto-kun" she looked down

Naruto turned around and smiled. "Oh hey Hinata, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "I-I am Sakura's intern in the hospital"

Naruto was shocked and hugged her tight. "That's nice Hinata, how is your cousin Neji?"

She blushed as they made skin contact and slightly sighed and looked away. "He's better now, TenTen is taking care of him in the Hyuga mansion".

"That's good to hear, I hope he gets better" Naruto smiled

"y-yes thank you Naruto-kun, well I must go now Sakura might need me right now" and with that, she left.

Naruto proceeded to get his things together as Sasuke marginally looked at Naruto. "She still loves you dope"

Naruto simply looked at Sasuke with a blank face and blinked a few times. "Whatcha mean she still loves me?"

Sasuke grunted and began walking "we will talk about it later, I need to speak to Tsunade about my punishment".

Naruto then stopped walking and glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you finally going to stay here or are you going to leave again?"

Sasuke at that point stopped and sighed. "Yes Naruto, I'm staying for good."


	3. Sasuke's Ultimate Desicion

well I recently uploaded chapter 2 and now chapter 3 will also be uploaded at the same time c: thank-you for the review that I got, that literally motivated me to continue. You know who you are :) once again, I don't own Naruto nor the characters. Enjoy

"Enter!" the voice behind the door yelled.

Both Sasuke and Naruto entered and Sasuke took the time to look around the room.

"Hey Granny" Naruto happily yelled

'_I wish he could just stop calling me that already'_ Tsunade thought

Tsunade then turned her head to the right and cleared her throat. "Well, well, well, look who we have here, former missing ninja, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke took a seat on the side while Naruto was on the right, as Tsunade continued.

"Do you realize what you have caused Uchiha?" she asked

"Yes" Sasuke replied in his monotone voice

"Do you intent to stay here from now on or would you rather leave and destroy Konoha and other villages in the process?" Tsunade glared at Sasuke as she locked both of her hands together.

Sasuke thought about it and looked at Tsunade. "I want to stay in my home village, and whatever punishment you have made for me, I will comply with it."

Tsunade looked at both Sasuke and Naruto and continued. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are now an eligible leaf ninja for the intervening time, you will be bunking in with Naruto for the meantime, and of course you are under a 2 year probation until I have notified the other Hokages, and certainly you will report to me when I ask of you, is that understood?"

Sasuke nodded yes as Naruto yelled "YES!"

Tsunade then glared at Naruto and focused on Sasuke. "You will be working with Iruka at the academy for the time needed, and that means no missions for you"

Sasuke looked at Tsunade and sighed. "Why do I have to be working with him at the academy? The last thing I need is to be questioned by little brats about the incident that happened a few weeks ago"

Tsunade softly smiled and looked at the picture frame of her and Sakura as she got up from her seat. "Look Uchiha, you saving Naruto and the village was the first things that got the townspeople confused, and the second thing that got the villagers confused even further was that you didn't try to escape as Sakura brought your almost dead body into the emergency room, so if I were you, I'd shut my mouth because I don't have the patience that Sakura has, now if you both excuse me, I have many other things to worry about so I suggest you guys to leave now"

Naruto and Sasuke got up from their seats and began walking towards the door, as they walked Tsunade mentioned Sakura's name and Sasuke froze.

"What was that Granny? I couldn't hear you!" Naruto yelled

"Sasuke needs to get his shots soon or else you will be infected" she yelled

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran towards the hospital that Sakura was working on.


	4. Sasuke's Final Word

OMG! sorry for the MEGA wait everyone T^T I've been working on my graduation for high school and going back and forth with deciding to go to prom and stuff ;^; but here's chapter 4 c: hope you guys enjoy! Once again I don't own Naruto nor the characters if not then Naruto the show would of end much better. Don't forget to show some love and if you guys want to add me on Facebook to give me some ideas, just private message me and ill gladly give you my Facebook c: Remember no flames will be tolerable and ideas will c:

As Sasuke and Naruto entered the hospital, they both noticed screaming children running around and parents trying to calm them down.

"Ugh!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke sighed while grabbing Naruto's ear and walked towards Sakura's office.

"Ouch Teme how do you know where Sakura-chan's office is at?" Naruto looked at Sasuke

"Shut up Dope, it's pretty obvious as to where her office is at" Sasuke continued walking

Naruto quietly followed Sasuke and thought _'Sasuke's staying for good'_

Outside Sakura's office

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka, it seems that you will be having a baby girl, congratulations" Sakura smiled as she wrote some notes in the vanilla scroll.

"Oh thank-you so much Haruno Sakura, I wonder why you don't have a boyfriend yourself?" asked

Sakura looked at the mere couple and smiled. "I haven't found the right one yet, but one day I hope".

At that moment, Naruto and Sasuke busted the door down and looked at Sakura with open eyed.

Sakura felt like killing them, but thought it out in her head, instead she took a deep breath and led the way out for Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka and as soon as they left she looked at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" she yelled

"S-sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked down

Sasuke looked at Sakura and noticed how impatient she had become.

"Ugh! Now I need to repair this for the 10th time! You baka!" she rantly continued to yell, expressing how mad she was

Sasuke on the other hand, stared at her in amazement on how womanly she had become throughout the years.

"Earth to Uchiha!" Sakura snapped her fingers

Sasuke then awoke from his illusion from watching Sakura

"What the hell are you guys even doing here? I don't get out of here until midnight" she asked

"Oh sorry to bother you Sakura, it's just that granny made us come here since Sasuke hasn't had all of his shots, and well I don't want to die early" Naruto explained as he scratched his head

"Oh. Well you could have just said that before you came in crashing my freaking door!" Sakura sighed

Both Sasuke and Naruto sat down and looked at Sakura

"Well who's the one that I need to check? She looked at her documents

"Teme here needs some shots Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled

Sasuke glared at Naruto and looked away before Sakura noticed.

"Aah, I see, yes it says here that Kabuto didn't really took care of you"

"I suppose" Sasuke shrugged

"Naruto, I need you to be outside for a moment, Sasuke needs some shots and you can't be in here or else you'll get them as well."

Naruto quickly got up from his seat and ran outside

"I lied to him, you didn't really need the shots. Just wanted to make sure that you were final with your decision to stay here" she looked at Sasuke

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment before getting up. "Of course I want to stay here"

"You can leave now if you want, and I don't mean as in leaving my office, I mean as in leaving the village again, like how you did those years ago"

"What makes you say that I'm leaving again?" Sasuke asked

"Oh I wouldn't really know Sasuke, you actually agreeing to stay here, becoming a ninja once again, it seems so not you" Sakura got up and sighed

"I have changed Sakura" Sasuke looked at the picture frame

Sakura scoffed "you. Changed? Really Sasuke? I find that SO hard to believe"

"How can you not believe me Sakura?" Sasuke asked again

Sakura looked at Sasuke "you changing is like saying that the Shinobi War didn't really happen"

Sasuke sighed again as he thought that he couldn't change Sakura's mind.

"Fine Sakura, I'll prove to you that I did change" Sasuke left


	5. Conflict Already?

Here's chapter 5 c: hope you all enjoy it! and if you guys simply don't like the story, let me know and i'll just end it like that okay? :) once again, I don't own Naruto nor the characters. ENJOY! c:

As Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the hospital, Naruto's stomach began to rumble.

"Oh god, I'm hungry" Naruto stated

Sasuke didn't listen but instead thought about what Sakura had said

_Flashback~_

"_You can leave the village again Sasuke, just like how you did all of those years ago" Sakura looked at Sasuke_

"_What makes you say that I'll leave again" Sasuke asked_

"_I don't know Sasuke, you actually agreeing to stay, is SO not you" Sakura got up from her seat_

"_I can prove to you that I did change for the better Sakura" and with that Sasuke left_

_End of flashback~_

"Hellllloooo? Earth to Sasuke" Naruto yelled

Sasuke immediately punched Naruto on the face making him fall a few feet away from him

"What do you want Dope" Sasuke stared at Naruto

"I'm hungry that's all" Naruto looked down

"Ugh, I guess we can go to Ichiraku ramen then" Sasuke sighed and continued walking

Naruto got up and yelled "hurray!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto walked together to Ichiraku ramen and noticed some villagers speak about a woman with pink hair

"Yeah man, I know what I am telling you, she's just perfect" one male spoke

"Dude, last time I went to the hospital, I wanted to grab her and fuck her endlessly in her office" the second male spoke

Sasuke stopped walking and listened

"To bad she has eyes for one stupid ninja" the first male replied

"What's his name anyways?" the second male asked

"It has to do with Uchiha" the first male replied again

That was the last straw for him, as Sasuke approached the two males, Naruto just sighed.

"Who are you fuckers talking about?" Sasuke asked furious

"Tch, none of your fucking business" the second male spoke

"Oh it is my fucking business, you are clearly talking about me" Sasuke glared at the two males.

The first male stepped up and grabbed Sasuke's collar and tch'ed him.

"How dare you talk to me that way punk?" the first male looked at Sasuke

"You don't know who I am do you?" Sasuke smirked

"No, but I don't give a fuck who you are" the first male pushed Sasuke on the ground and walked towards the second male and began to laugh

Sasuke immediately got up, and grabbed his kunai knife and walked slowly towards the two males

"I will only say this once, stop talking about that woman and you won't get hurt"

The second male just laughed at him and smiled. "Really? And you are?"

Sasuke then smirked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha really and that woman you just talked about is my teammate Sakura"

Naruto who was beside Sasuke smiled as Sasuke gestured Sakura as his teammate

The two males then realized who he was and simply ran away. "This won't be the end of us you got it Uchiha!"


	6. Hokages' Meeting, Ultimate Desicion

well here's chapter 6 c: there is some foul language and I'm sorry /.\ no flames will be accepted (as always) ideas are always welcomed. Disclaimer: I don't know own Naruto nor the characters mkay?

Naruto grabbed Sasuke before he caused any more trouble and walked away.

"What the hell Sasuke! Are you trying to get kicked out of the village already?" Naruto asked pissed

Sasuke sighed before looking at Naruto. "They were talking about Sakura, do you know that right?"

Naruto slightly smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Do you like her?"

Sasuke again sighed and began walking ahead. "She changed that's for sure, but I don't know if that's a good thing or not"

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and caught his breath. "Whatcha mean you don't know if her changing was for the best or not?"

Sasuke stopped and looked down. "I give her props for actually being smart, but what got me surprise was all of that strength that she has, ugh I don't like talking about this here in public, and we will talk when the time's right"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in mere surprise. "Sasuke! Are you really saying that you DO have feelings for her?"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach and walked away

"HOLD ON SASUKE!" Naruto yelled and ran towards Sasuke's direction

With Sakura~

'_Why do I have to be the one that has to finalize the whole argument about Sasuke staying? It's freaking annoying! Here I am trying to get over Sasuke, and suddenly he comes back and he's pretending as if nothing happen' _she thought as she walked to Tsunade's office

"ENTER!" Tsunade yelled

As Sakura entered, all five hokages looked at Sakura and bowed down.

"Here's the document you asked me about Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura sat down in the chair as all hokages took a turn to look at the papers.

"Hm, it seemed as if Orochimaru didn't took care of Sasuke" Gaara spoke

"That may have been true, but he was in perfect health when we went into battle with Madara" Godaime then spoke

"I want that Uchiha dead! He attacked me and my village!" Yondaime spoke

Tsuchikage just shrugged. "But look on the bright side, he DID help us attack Madara"

Gaara spoke. "I agree, even though we were once rivals, he did help us out at the last minute"

Tsunade then rose from her seat. "Should we give Sasuke Uchiha a second chance?"

Everyone began yelling yes and no while Sakura clearly sighed

Tsunade saw Sakura's annoyance in her eyes and cleared her throat. "Sakura, what do you think? Give us your opinion"

Sakura looked at the four hokages in the eyes and then looked away. "Honestly? At first I wanted him out of my life, out of the village, but now that I see how Sasuke somewhat changed, I don't know. I want what's good for him, I mean if it wasn't for him not leaving, I would have never become how I am today, but besides me, Naruto is his best friend, I know I can't be in the same situation as Sasuke, but Naruto knows. He knows how Sasuke truly is. So if Sasuke doesn't stay in the village, Naruto will be beyond pissed and sad. Let Sasuke be back in the village, let him prove to you all that he can change."

All five hokages looked at Sakura and whispered within themselves, then cleared their throats. "Fine Sakura, since you are the one who surpassed Tsunade, we will go with your word, but if Sasuke fucks up, we will blame it on you"

Sakura sighed in relief and thanked four hokages as they left

Tsunade then smiled as she looked at Sakura and sat down.

"You need to tell both Sasuke and Naruto the news" Tsunade got her sake and drank it straight up from the bottle.

"Yes my lady" Sakura bowed down and left the room"


	7. Sasuke & Sakura thoughts

this is the continuation of chapter 6 3 hope you guys enjoy. I think I am going to fast-forward the event so you all can start noticing the couples. but let me know if I am missing anything or I should go back and add. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the characters, only the plot of the story. Warning: flashback of lemon (crappy I know T^T but I will get better at it!) and some cursed words

With Sakura~

'_Where could those two idiots be?'_ she thought

'_I know you still have feelings for the cold hearted Uchiha' _Sakura's inner spoke

"Shit! Didn't you disappear a while back" Sakura asked

'_Haha you think I can just leave as soon as Sasuke came back?'_ her inner laughed

"Um actually yes, I thought you would have left before" Sakura looked around

'_Look hunny, we are the same person, I know deep inside you still have feelings for that Uchiha, you just need to spice things up with him' _her inner self shushed

"Where could those two be?" she asked herself

With Sasuke & Naruto~

"So Sasuke, tell me, do you have feelings for Sakura yes or yes?" Naruto questioned him

Sasuke ignored him and continued walking

"Teme! Speak damn it!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke looked over the tree, and noticed Sakura sitting down, thinking.

"Oh look its Sakura! HEY SAKURA!" Naruto waved his hands side to side and screamed

Sakura looked up and smiled. _'I knew I would find them eventually' _she assumed

Both Sasuke and Naruto walked towards Sakura and sat down next to her.

"How was the meeting with the hokages Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

Sakura shrugged and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke you're off the hook for now, you have to report to Iruka tomorrow first thing in the morning"

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura. "Hn"

Sakura thought _'still a few words with me. I guess things will be the same as before' _

Sasuke thought _'how can I tell her that she changed mentally?' _

Naruto suddenly felt the awkwardness and cleared his throat. "Ramen anyone?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and his eyebrow rose. "Really Dope"

Naruto whined and cried. "Yes! I haven't eaten anything all day!"

Sakura got up and smiled. "I guess we can go for Ramen"

Naruto yelled. "YAY!"

As team 7 walked together, the villagers mostly locked eyes with Sasuke and Sakura.

'_Can they all seriously stop looking at us?' _both Sasuke and Sakura thought

Naruto happily mumbled ramen that he didn't notice Sasuke staring at Sakura just for a while.

'_Sakura seriously changed, her perfect creamy legs and arms, her perfect smile, her perfect body, her perfect se- what the hell am I thinking? Sakura's just my teammate that's all' _Sasuke thought

'_Ah just a teammate huh?' _his inner self questioned him

'_What the hell are you doing here?'_ Sasuke asked

'_You are having trouble noticing your prey Sasuke'_ his inner smiled

'_What do you mean my prey?'_ Sasuke asked confused

'_You should know Sasuke, Sakura is your sex prey. I still remember all of those dirty dreams you had of her' _his inner laughed

_Flashback~_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun! Touch me there please!" Sakura pleaded_

_Sasuke slightly smirked and looked at Sakura_

"_Sa-ku-ra, are you a virgin?" Sasuke smiled as he slightly touched Sakura's hard nipples_

_Sakura moaned as Sasuke touched her nipples and nodded yes_

"_Good, because I want you to be all mine" and with that Sasuke thrust his huge cock in her tight virgin hole_

"Earth to Teme!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke glared at Naruto and hn'ed him

Sakura slightly giggled as she noticed how concentrated he was.

'_Sasuke's perfect. His face is pale white and so is his entire body, gah I just want to devo- what the fuck am I thinking! I thought I was over him!' _ She sighed

Naruto smiled seeing his two teammates finally together

"That reminds me Sasuke, here's the documents that Tsunade wanted me to hand to you" Sakura handed Sasuke two folders detaining all the information about his Uchiha mansion.

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"Well I don't want to be the one to mess things up, but I have to go to the hospital again, I have a meeting with the staff" Sakura groaned

"Aw Sakura-chan really? Can't that meeting wait?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'll pay for your meal next time I promise" and with that she left

The Next Day~

"Ugh! Today's the day I start at the academy with Iruka-Sensei" Sasuke groaned as he got up from his bed

'_On the bright side, you'll just be like his assistant' _his inner spoke

"Ugh! It's you again!" Sasuke yelled

'_HAHA! Start getting used to it Sasuke, because until you have your dreams made, I will be stuck to you' _his inner laughed

Sasuke got his gear ready and walked towards the kitchen.

"_What to eat, what to eat?"_ Sasuke thought

Sasuke opened the fridge and found one tomato sitting there, waiting to be eaten

"Hn, do I have any other damn choice?"

Sasuke at that point heard someone grunt and got in position. "Who is there?"

Naruto grunted louder and appeared on the floor. "Sasuke! Help me"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto and sighed "What Dope?"

Naruto grunted louder than before. "To tired!"

Sasuke sighed "It's only 8 am retard"

Naruto mumbled as he walked back to his room


	8. Sasuke's First Day At The Academy

Thanks for those who read the story. And I know I messed up on the whole Kages not Hokages thing. I know ;^; I was in a rush to update that chapter so you all can read it and give me a review on it. If you guys don't like it, please let me know and I will take it off and just re-write something better. And I do know that I'm probably not getting the whole point of this story yet, but just wait! It will get better I can promise you that. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters. The only thing that I do owe is this account and this story line and possibly a made-up character (but that's later in the story). ENJOY!

With Sasuke~

"Dope just shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he walked to the academy

"Sorry Sasuke. Just that I have a date with Hinata later in the evening, that's if Sakura-chan lets her off the hook" Naruto scratched his head as he thought about Hinata

'_Even the Dope can get a damn date with the Hyuga mistress' _Sasuke thought

"So Sasuke, you ready for your first day at the academy with the kids?" Naruto asked

Sasuke looked up at the clouds and sighed "I guess"

Naruto smiled and also looked up at the sky "Don't worry, everything will be alright"

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking about how hard his punishment will be

As they both arrived at the academy, Iruka was already waiting for them.

"Oh hey Naruto, long time no see" Iruka smiled

"Oh hi Iruka-sensei" Naruto again scratched his head as Sasuke grunted

"Hi Sasuke, it's been a whole long time that I haven't seen you here" Iruka began to walk inside the hall

Both Sasuke and Naruto followed him, and got a chance to look around the halls.

"So Sasuke, your job will be easy really. All you have to do is watch them while I am busy and grade them as we go along with the jutsu of the week." Iruka stopped at his classroom and opened the door

Of all of the photographs that hanged in the wall, Sasuke glanced at one frame that stood in the middle. There stood all of the teams that made it pass the academy, and there was the original team seven. Naruto on the left side, him on the right side. But the girl that caught his attention at the moment was no other than Sakura. Her bright emerald eyes shining, her bright smile that could light the whole world, and that forehead that got her bullied in those times. Sasuke sighed at the thought of them when they were younger.

_Flashback~_

"_As I call your name, please come to the front with your new and former teammates" Iruka instructed _

"_First team will be Team Guy, consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and TenTen" _

"_Next team will be Team Asuma, consisting of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Ino Yamanaka" _

"_The following team will be Team Kurenai, consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata"_

"_The last and final team is Team Kakashi, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura" Iruka spoke. "Please be seated with your new teams, while each sensei arrives"_

_End of Flashback~_

Iruka spoke "Ah, I see you are looking at the academy pictures" he smiled

"Hn" Sasuke sighed

"Sasuke, just know that I am here for you okay? No matter what. Same thing I said to Naruto before, both of you are very special to me, even though I never really had a chance to sit down with you when you were young to talk about your problems" Iruka patted Sasuke on the back and began to walk inside the classroom

"By the way Sasuke, its already time for class to begin" Iruka wrote some notes on the chalk board

Naruto inhaled and spoke "Well I guess I should leave, Sasuke I will be here later bye" Naruto disappeared

Sasuke heard some kids yelling how worthless the other student was, and he simply sighed thinking of how he and Naruto were when they were younger.

_Flashback~_

"_Che! That Uchiha kid has nothing compared to me" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sasuke's attention_

_Sasuke made his way towards Naruto and solely punched him in the stomach, sending him a few feet away from him._

"_What was that all about jerk!" Naruto yelled again_

_Sasuke merely looked at Naruto and sighed. "Shut up" and began to walk away_

_Naruto immediately stood up and ran towards Sasuke pinning him down on the hard cement and began punching him in the face_

_Sasuke, having the Uchiha bloodline used his sharingan to distract him as he got on top of Naruto and began to punch him endlessly._

"_Just because your parents died before you were born doesn't make you a total king idiot!" Sasuke landed the final punch as Naruto passed out._

_End of Flashback~_

Sasuke exhaled as the young ninjas walked inside the classroom and sat in there spots.

Iruka then motioned Sasuke to walk towards the front of the classroom and introduce himself.

"Um. My name's Sasuke Uchiha, and I will be here for the mean time, I will be helping out Iruka-sensei with anything possible and whatever you all do, don't get on my nerves" Sasuke spoke in his monotone voice and waited for the class to pop up some ridiculous questions

One kid spoke up. "Are you the legendary Uchiha that left the village years ago?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Yes I am that legendary Uchiha that left the village"

One girl also spoke "Mind telling us why? Like tell us the story"

Sasuke then looked at Iruka and sighed. "Not now, I will tell you all the story when the time's right"

And with that, Sasuke sat down next to Iruka as Iruka instructed the kids to go over the jutsu of the week.

* * *

Let me know what you all think? thanks


	9. Taka Trouble & Sasuke's Feelings

Here's chapter 9! c: longest chapter so far in my opinion, but I hope it is worth it. Foul language is included here so if you are younger than 18 then read at your own risk. Karin will be bashed in the following chapter so if you are a fan of her, sorry /.\, makes the story more interesting. mkay? um. review it, leave me comments, it will be appreciated. no flames ;~; and enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, only the plot of this awesome story and a character that will be coming soon! :)

* * *

6 Months Later~

"Hey Teme! Can we stop by Sakura's office right now, I need to ask her some questions about Hinata" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were walking

"Hn" Sasuke replied

'_He's so fucking annoying! Far worse than Sakura that's for sure' _he thought

As both Sasuke and Naruto entered the hospital, Hinata bumped into Naruto and she blushed.

"O-Oh Hi Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked

Naruto happily giggled and replied "Oh well we came here to talk to Sakura about Sasuke's staying that's all"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that meant that he was a bad liar and Naruto brushed it aside and continued talking to Hinata

"So Hinata-chan, where's Sakura by any chance?" Naruto asked

Hinata sighed. "She's checking some group that appeared to be Sasuke's friends"

Sasuke looked at Hinata in mere surprise as she mention "friends"

"Do you know their names by any chance?" Sasuke asked

Hinata blinked a few times, trying to remember the names and sighed "Nope, sorry Sasuke, but you can check in her office"

Sasuke thanked Hinata and left.

'_Shit! It better not be Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo _"Sasuke thought as he ran towards Sakura's office

By the time Sasuke got to Sakura's office, he heard Sakura laugh

"Haha! Are you fucking serious? You dare come to MY village and barge in MY hospital just to tell me to leave Sasuke alone? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sakura yelled furiously

"You don't need to know who the fuck I am, all I want is my Sasuke-kun to come back to me" Karin yelled back

Sakura punched the wall near her as Suigetsu grabbed Karin before anything else happened

At that particular moment Sasuke barged in the door and got in front of Sakura

"Sasuke get the fuck away from me" Sakura pushed Sasuke aside

"SAAAAAASSSSUUUKKKEEE-KUUNN!" Karin whined

Sasuke then turned to face Sakura as Suigetsu tried calming down Karin

"Let me deal with this" Sasuke then faced the trio "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Jugo being the quiet one out of the group spoke. "I needed some treatment on this wound and I heard that a pink haired medic ninja lived here, so we came, and somehow Karin found out that you came back here, and now we are here" Jugo exhaled and sat down in a wooden brown chair

Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried placing the events in order but failed.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go, I don't know what you are doing here" Karin got free from Suigetsu and slowly walked towards Sasuke

Sakura just looked at Sasuke and sighed in defeat. "Yeah Sasuke, you can just leave, again. Just like how you did before" she spoke in a monotone voice as she opened the door for them to leave

Sasuke looked at Sakura's expression and thought of an idea. "Let's go, now" Sasuke then walked away in a cold matter

All of the three left, leaving Sakura alone, in her office. She couldn't help but fall down to her knees and cry.

'_Fuck this! He's going to leave again I just know it!' _she thought

Hinata, was passing by with Naruto and they both heard her gentle cry.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked

Sakura looked at Hinata and Naruto and cried for a second time

"I bet Sasuke's going to leave again" Sakura whispered

Naruto clenched his fist at the thought of Sasuke leaving. "I'll go look for him, Hinata, you stay here with her" and with that he left

* * *

With Sasuke~

'_Why was Sakura like that?' _he thought

'_**Why do you think she was like that? She probably thinks you are going to leave again'**_his inner spoke

'_Ugh, there's no time to deal with you, what makes you say that?' _Sasuke thought

'_**Just look at that slutty Karin, acting as she owns you, of course Sakura will think that you will choose that slut rather than her'**_his inner continued _**'just think about it Uchiha, you have an annoying pink haired teammate, but she's a medic ninja for Kami's sake! Then you have Karin, a rather more annoying red headed girl that only wants to get in your pants. And I know that one of these days, you'll crack if you don't have your fantasies made, but honestly, would you want Karin or Sakura?'**_his inner sighed

As Sasuke was talking to his inner, Suigetsu and Jugo were trying to calm Karin down, but failed

"Why would Sasuke want that stupid pink haired girl? What does she have that I don't?" Karin whined again

Suigetsu blankly looked at Jugo and returned to look at Karin. "Gee Karin, I wouldn't know, maybe she has brains! You saw how she was in her office! You basically ruined her damn office! What makes you so DAMN sure that she has the biggest crush on Sasuke?" he asked

Karin slapped Suigetsu on the face and sat down on a bench outside, waiting for Sasuke to come by

Sasuke then walked outside and saw the trio and sighed

"You all better have a good damn excuse as to why you all are here" Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and Karin while Jugo simply looked at the wound in his arm

"Look Sasuke-kun, either you stay here with that stupid pink haired whore, or you come with us" Karin spoke

Suigetsu closed his eyes as he thought _'she just doesn't get it'_

Jugo cleared his throat and spoke "I'm going to get this checked, see you all in a bit" and he walked inside the hospital

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and sighed. "Karin, you don't get it do you? I came back here for a reason, and that's to made amends with the people I hurt in the past especially my old team"

Karin looked at Sasuke "What about us? Do we mean nothing to you?"

Suigetsu simply sighed "Karin, you don't remember the first time we all met Sasuke? He literally stated that he was just going to be with us until he got his revenge"

Karin began to tear up, as she heard the heartbreaking news. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

With Sakura and Hinata~

Hinata patted Sakura's back as she spoke "Sakura, it is best if you forgot about Sasuke, I thought you already did"

Sakura cleared her throat "I thought I did, in all honestly I thought that I had forgotten about him, but ugh! That Karin girl just ruined my whole mood!"

They both heard a knock on the door and Hinata got up to open it

"Um, Sakura, can you check this wound I have?" Jugo asked as he sat in the chair

Sakura then stood up, cleaned her face as she mentioned Jugo show her the wound

"Ouch, um Jugo right? That's your name? How did you get this wound to begin with?" Sakura asked

"Oh well, um we were camping, and suddenly some ninjas attacked us, and let's just say they injected some kind of substance into me and this happen, and yes, the name is Jugo" Jugo spoke shyly

Hinata sat in Sakura's desk as she heard the story. "That must of have been horrible Jugo"

Jugo sighed as he looked at Sakura. "You aren't a bad person to be honest, I don't know why Karin says you are"

Sakura was taken back at what Jugo just said and she slightly blushed. "T-Thanks Jugo, many people think I'm the meanest woman ever, but I'm not, well only when you get me on my bad mood" she giggled

Jugo giggled as well. _'Sasuke must have liked her before'_

"Well Jugo, your wound isn't bad, if you didn't come then it would have been far worse. I'll give you some medications so you can apply it and in a few days the wound will disappear"

Sakura smiled as she handed him the cream "remember you will need to apply this cream twice each day"

Jugo smiled back as he got up. "Well thank you Sakura" he bowed down to her and Sakura gave him a hug

Jugo cleared his throat and Sakura looked at him

"Sorry it's just that I have a no hug me policy"

Sakura smiled once more and backed away. "Oh okay thanks for letting me know"

Jugo turned around to leave but stood there, thinking. "Sakura, thank you once again" turned around and left

* * *

With Sasuke~

"Jugo better fucking hurry up" Karin yelled

"Shut up whore" Suigetsu yelled back

Sasuke sighed and turned around thinking of how to tell them to leave

Sasuke then spotted Naruto and sighed _'more problems already'_

Naruto spotted Sasuke and ran towards him, making him take a wrong step and fell

"Sasuke! Are you going to leave the village again?" he asked

Sasuke sighed "No Dope"

Naruto stood up and relaxed knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to leave the village again. "Then why are they doing here?" he pointed to the trio

Suigetsu who had stopped messing with Karin for a while, talked. "Our teammate Jugo got injured, so we decided to come here, since Sakura is the medic ninja that _**every men desires**_"

Sasuke's left eye suddenly twitched at the word _**every man desires**_ but tried to brushed it off

Karin rolled her eyes at the thought of every man wanting Sakura and not her

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Ah, yes Sakura-chan. Well she is known for her gorgeous features such as her creamy legs and arms, her beautiful smile, and her pink hair obviously and who can't forget her green emerald eyes that shine"

Sasuke eye twitched again

'_Why the hell am I feeling like this?' _he thought

'_**You really are stupid aren't you?' **_his inner asked _**'It's really simple really, you are jealous'**_

Sasuke thought about it over and over again. _'Jealous? Jealous of what?'_

'_**Jealous that Naruto is preaching about Sakura's inner and outer beauty, while you, all you do is push her away'**_ his inner suddenly laughed

'_Why the fuck are you laughing' _Sasuke asked furiously

'_**Because you are literally blinded! You don't see the beauty that Naruto sees, and you are in love with her, just admit it already'**_

* * *

What do you all think? yes sorry for the cliff hanger ;^; (even if it was a crappy one) reviews? comments? please. thanks! :)


End file.
